1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to actuators, and more particularly to actuators in fly-by-wire systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles like aircraft commonly include fly-by-wire flight control systems. Such systems typically include an actuator for communicating between a flight control computer and a hydraulic system. Traditionally, geared ball screw actuators have been used. These actuators typically include a permanent magnet motor, a resolver, bearings, multiple gears, a ball screw and a recirculating ball spline. In aircraft flight control systems, triplex redundancy is required so that in case any one, or two of the actuators fail, the aircraft will remain under control. Traditional systems use mechanical disconnects or clutches to segregate a faulty actuator. These additional mechanical components not only increase the size cost and complexity of the system, they also provide another possible source of failure.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved actuator systems and methods. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.